An Angel's Prayer
by CamiNeni
Summary: 20 years old and working for a Showbiz Agency as an assistant manager, Sakuno has the life she never thought for herself. But when a rising idol quits on a shoot and movie and her boss needing a new model/actor to take her place; Sakuno is going to need all the angels to pray for her to get through the ups and downs of showbiz. What happens when old friends come back too?


**An Angel's Prayer**

**Chapter 1: The Assistant Manager**

**A/N: (I own nothing all characters go to their rightful creators ^-^ Kisami is just a random character I made. Please review so i know if i should continue with this fanfic, Thank you)**

A young girl with long auburn colored hair tied back in a neat ponytail watched as she admired her best and loudest friend confess to a sempai of a different school. She smiled more and felt really pleased that her friend finally confessed to the sempai she longed for and he as well returned the feelings.

Looking at her small gold watch she sighed seeing she was almost late for her part time job; glancing once more at her friend she felt that her presence was no longer needed as her friend bounced up and down with joy.

"Heh, I'm happy for you Tomoka-chan" said the auburn haired girl quietly turning to leave her friend alone now. As she walked away her cell began to vibrate quietly in her side bag, taking it out she saw that it was her other friend Kisami.

"Ohayou Kisami-san" she said into the small phone as she made it to a cross walk waiting for the light to turn green.

"Neh! Sakuno, we need you to stay a bit later than usual today. We have to go over some ideas for the new commercial and photo shoot coming up." Said a very irritated, yet serious voice on the other end of Sakuno's phone.

Smiling Sakuno simply nodded crossing the street as she continued to talk to her friend on the other end of the line "Hai, I'll be able to today. Is everything going as planned for this afternoon though?" Sakuno asked as she turned the corner of a flower shop waving at the shops owner.

"Um.. I guess you can say that, we had a little trouble with one of the models that she won't agree to wear this one outfit provided by her manager" Sakuno felt sorry for her friend, she knew how hard it must be to work with other models and actors not agreeing with something.

"Oh, ok then. I'm almost at the studio now; just tell Yamashiro-san to stall the photographers till I'm there." Sakuno said quickly as she saw the large glass studio building labeled "TSLA" in bright colors.

"Ok! See you here then." Kisami said quickly hanging up on Sakuno.

Hanging up as well Sakuno placed her cell back in her bag looking at the building a bit breathless with a sigh.

"Hmm… Still can't believe I work for the biggest agency here in Tokyo, never really planned to be a designer and manager assistant." Sakuno said quietly smiling remembering how it was only 8 years ago (she's 20 now) that she was still in junior high school in the Tennis Club, supporting her friends and the Regulars.

Sighing softly she shook her head gently walking up to the glass building that still made her nervous even after working at the agency for 2 years. She walked into the building seeing the receptionist and security near a luxurious fountain, the building was extravagant inside with lounge chairs and tables in the middle of the entryway as well as exotic and brightly colored flowers decorating the area.

Sakuno took a deep breath and walked up to the receptionist who was now expecting Sakuno to show up. "Oh, hello Ms. Ryuzaki. Yamashiro said the shoot is in Studio T-3 today, you may head there now." The receptionist nodded at the security who hit a yellow button on the side of the door which made a loud buzz and the doors next to it opened up.

"Oh, ok then. Thank you." Sakuno bowed lightly walking passed the security and receptionist looking at the signs above the large doors labeling T-1, Stairs, and Exit. Walking down the long corridor Sakuno looked around a bit trying to find the right studio, then a loud crash and 2 women came bursting out of one of the doors yelling.

"I told you I didn't want to do this shoot! I'm leaving!" yelled a short blond woman wearing a somewhat now ruined light blue ruffled dress.

"But Mira, this shoot would help in your debuting movie coming u-" the older black haired woman with hair up in a bun was interrupted as the blond glared daggers at what Sakuno now guessed was her manager.

"I will not work with her!" yelled the now irritated blond pointing a finger back at the door which was now filled with bystanders. Sakuno walked up to the 2 woman a bit concerned frowning slightly.

"Ano…is there a problem here?" Sakuno asked a bit nervously seeing the blond whip around at her with an annoyed look on her face.

"And who are you?" Mira demanded harshly glaring at Sakuno as though she was the one who made her upset in the first place. Sakuno stepped back a bit seeing her friend Kisami step out into the hall as well her arms crossed over her chest impatiently.

"Now Mira;there's no need for you to go snapping at Sakuno like that. So apologize. Besides no agency is going to accept a pampered actor such as yourself, get back in here and do your job or better yet quit showbiz." Kisami said sternly looking down at the young blond now.

"W-what!?" Mira turned around looking up at Kisami dumbfounded as to what she said. "Do you know who you're talking to?" Mira scoffed grinning at Kisami.

Sakuno watched the exchange between the 2 a bit more till she decided it was time to find Yamashiro-san. Walking passed the 2 and Mira's manager into the studio, Sakuno found Yamashiro-san talking with the photographer. "Oh, Yamashiro-san hello." Sakuno said walking up next to the young manager.

Looking next to him Yamasiro smiled at the young girl standing next to him. "Oh, hello Sakuno-chan, I see you met Mira already." Sakuno noticed the slight impatience in his tone.

"Yes, she seems…stressed?" Sakuno stated looking back towards the door where Kisami and Mira were having a glaring contest now. Sakuno looked back at Yamashiro-san who chuckled and nodded lightly smiling at her kindly.

"Yes um stressed, better than what other's may have said about her attitude right now. Well we're done here for today by the way. Gomen Sakuno-chan I made you come all the way here for this, but since Mira won't do the shoot we'll have to find a new actor or model to do the shoot with Kisami." Yamashiro lightly rubbed the bridge of his nose thinking to himself. _*How am I going to find a model/actor this late in production, especially with the new movie coming up with Kisami in it? Now I have to find a new costar to take Mira's role as well.* _Sighing deeply he felt at a loss of plans to replace Mira.

Sakuno not knowing Yamashiro's crisis shook her head smiling softly at her boss feeling pity for him and for the staff. "Iie, it's fine Yamashiro-san, is there anything else you'd like me to help with around the agency?" Sakuno asked wanting to at least help in any way.

Looking down at Sakuno, Yamashiro thought of a great idea. *_Why haven't I thought of this before!? Sakuno will be the perfect replacement and she's really easy to get along with and follows instructions.*_ Grinning Yamashiro nodded at his assistant "Well there is one thing… "

Sakuno looked up curiously at her boss a bit confused and felt like she would be in for it now having asked that question. _*Oh, no. What did I just do? Angels please pray and guide me!*_


End file.
